Darkus Indigo
by Sayuri Lapis
Summary: Many years ago, Ren Krawler met a really pretty mermaid named Noel and before they parted, Noel gave Ren her indigo pearl to remember him. Includes Lemon.


Darkus Indigo

Prolouge

A mermaid melody x Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Crossover

Pairing: Ren Krawler x Noel

**Sayuri****: Dammit! I still can't stop obsessing over how cute Ren and Noel would look together!**

**Ren****: Your fault! You have to finish the other one with me paired up with Caren, the purple mermaid. **

**Sayuri****: Shut up Ren! (Throws manga at him)**

**Ren:**** We're wasting time here. I'll say the disclaimer; Sayuri Lapis does not own Mermaid Melody or Bakugan. ON WITH THE STORY!**

Once upon a time, in a world where mermaids existed, they were 7 oceans and each one of them had a pretty princess to govern. There was a very pretty mermaid that was the princess of the Arctic Ocean. Her name was Noel, the Indigo mermaid princess. She was often very obedient and kind to others. She had a twin mermaid named Caren who ruled the ocean on the other side. Usually, she would listen to what her servants said but one day, she was bored. She stared outside of her window and looked at the sun shining through the surface of the water. At the time, Noel was young, she was 6 years old. She looked around to make sure no one was looking. _I'll sneak out of here. _She swam out of the castle window. She looked behind her and stuck out her tongue. "You can't tell me what to do maids!" She stuck her tongue out and swam to the surface. "I wonder what lies above the water?" She wondered.

Soon, she arrived to the surface. She jumped out and plunged back into the water. She looked behind a rock. "Wow, it's so pretty!" She squealed. She looked up at the sky. "I have never seen the sky! It looks so pretty!" She squealed. She then swam closer to the shore. "So this is what sand looks like. I wish my servants would let me go out of the house more often." She sighed. Noel then heard some soft murmuring; she turned around and saw a human boy walking on the shore. Noel scurried back to the rock. _Is that a human? _She asked herself. She swam closer for a closer look. She saw the young boy crying. He had spiky white hair and brown skin. She swam to the boy to find out what was wrong with him. "What's wrong?" She asked him. The boy looked at Noel. "I got a bad mark on my test and my parents yelled at me." He sobbed. Noel was silent for a moment, "Well, I feel really bad for you, I'm sorry." She said to him. The boy then looked at Noel again. "Why are you in the water still? Aren't your legs cold?" He asked her. Noel gasped and blushed. She showed her tail to the boy. "You're a mermaid?" He asked, his eyes widened, Noel nodded, "Will you tell anyone about me?" She nervously asked. The boy shook his head. "I won't tell anyone, not even my friends, by the way, my name is Ren Krawler." He said. Noel blushed and smiled "My name is Noel." She whispered. They stared into each other's eyes for about a minute. Suddenly, the clouds came up and wind and rain came. A huge wave took in both of them. "Ren!" Noel screamed. She swam into the wave and saw Ren Krawler drowning. She swam as fast as she could to grab him and take him to the shore. Noel swam back up to the shore and hugged him as tight as she could. She then pressed his chest as fast as she could to revive him. Noel then put her ear to his chest. She heard no breathing. "This can't be happening!" She cried. She looked down at her necklace. She took it off and took her indigo pearl out. "The only way I can save you now is by giving you my very special pearl." She sobbed. She placed the pearl on top of his chest. The indigo pearl shined and Ren slowly started to open his eyes. "Noel…" He breathed. Noel started to cry tears of joy. "You're alive she whispered and hugged him tightly. She then scuttled back to the shore. "I have to go now Ren. We'll meet again in the future, keep the pearl for me." She called. Ren opened his eyes. "Noel, wait!" He called. Noel swam away, ignoring Ren. She looked back. "We'll meet again in the future Ren." She whispered. Ren Krawler stood there, looking at the indigo pearl in his hand. "Noel-chan, we'll meet again in the future for sure." He whispered.

To Be Continued

Please leave reviews!


End file.
